


Flug and Demencia Have A Quick Fuck (The Fanfiction)

by PaperLizard_Fic_Dealer



Category: Villainous
Genre: Bath Time More Like Sex Time, Demencia Is a Slut, F/M, Flug Doesn't even know what gentle is, Flug is a dad figure at this point he's so lost though, He tried though, Is Flug even okay anymore?, Nah I'm kidding, Quick Little Fuck Before Bed, Romance??, Romantic Hate, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Then he was like "mmmm nope fucking u too hard", Virginity, gentle to rough, hate sex?, i'm tired okay, lost virginity, quick writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperLizard_Fic_Dealer/pseuds/PaperLizard_Fic_Dealer
Summary: Flug is always on Bath Duty in the house. It usually never goes anywhere but to hell, but this night Demencia has a special weapon that gets Flug in a flustered mess, I wonder what it is?? Hm?





	Flug and Demencia Have A Quick Fuck (The Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4 AM, I'm tired, and I need to write smut, I'm sorry if it's trash, I'm like  
> on 5 layers of irony and I just ate a pizza  
> :)

Deep through the night, silence creeping around every shadowed sight, even the fluorescent lights beaming down at the doctor with his hands pinning the crazed lizard girl onto the floor. He was currently trying to get her to take a shower, his eyes staring down at her. His breathing was ragged after chasing her down for hours throughout the house. This had been a game between them at this point. Every week Demencia would skitter around the house like an actual lizard as if she was getting away from her predator. Flug on the other hand, had to play the predator role of this game, and every week he had to resort to physical violence. He sighed and latched her hands to cuffs as he grabbed her arm tightly, knowing she'd pull her acid trick and melt the cuffs. He was smarter than that and actually made these cuffs 'Dementia-Proof' as he called it.

  
He drug her to the bathroom, and he told her to strip. Of course, Flug didn't like looking at her naked, so he turned around. Demencia on the other hand was planning tricks up her sleeve as she did was he had said.

  
"Flug, why don't you stay with me in the bath this time instead of guarding it," she said simply. "It's not like my body will melt your eyes."

  
Flug then gave a loud sigh, he crossed his arms, "Dem, it's not gonna work, get in the shower."

  
She gave a small whine, and finally slipped off her ripped leggings, she let down her hair, almost instantly it went everywhere in a wild mess around her body. She couldn't help but groan and look at him.

  
"You're always like this," she mumbled as she sat down on the toilet, her eyes casting down to the floor as she waited for Flug to simply turn the water on.

  
She wrapped both of her legs around his leg as he sighed. This was part of the song and dance, she was always trying to tempt him. He felt his face get red every time, but his ego wouldn't let him befall to something like Demencia. Instead, he just choked it down and learned to face his pride rather than let her win. He felt her pull him close, to which he groaned softly.

 

"Flugbug, help me, my hair is a hassle to wash," she purred quietly towards him.

  
Demencia was always unpredictable, but even at times like this, Flug could read her like a book. He was smart enough to know her tricks very well. He stretched and looked down with a small laugh.

 

Demencia looked up with vivid confusion as his glasses reflected in the light. His ego purred as he seen the fear in her eyes, as if she had messed up somewhere. The fear was replaced with stubborn anger almost immediately. Demencia never was scared, unless it was the side of Flug she's witnessed only when his lab doors was cracked open. He was a huge dork, but there was a part of him that was exceedingly dangerous. He was manipulative, forward, and smart. He fixed his goggles and patted her head.

  
"Don't be gross, Demencia, wash yourself, or do I have to call you a kid from now on?"

 

The words cut deep, but Demencia hissed at him and clutched his leg further, "You're too much of a pussy to touch a girl."

  
He opened his mouth to say something, and he felt a boiling rage inside of him. He was stuck inside this damned manor for years, of course he wasn't used to seeing a girl naked unless it was this wretched being. He sighed and grabbed her wrists. He was getting tired of fighting with this girl, it was everyday with her, either it being stealing his inventions or calling him names, it was always something. He wanted to retreat to his lab and work on his shit, but no, this brat has to-

  
"Flug my hand feels buzzy, let go!"

  
He sneered and let go, he wasn't going to lose control like this, but even this man has a hard time controlling his temper. He already was tired of holding up his standards to keep his mind from completely falling apart. He looked over at the girl who gave a piercing glare that matched his. He rolled up his jacket to his elbows and snapped his gloves to slide down onto his hands. He was defeated this time, but he wanted to prove her wrong. She won this round, and by that, he slowly slid her into the tub as it was filled entirely. Steam simmering to the ceiling as he lowered inside bridal style.

  
His eyes were skimming around, trying to look anywhere but between her thighs and her chest, so they landed on her eyes. Demencia suddenly screeched and jumped onto Flug like a cat. Every part of her was pushing against him, and he was now the one to hiss aloud. The water was too hot for her, and now her chest was pushed against his, his hands placed just on her back and thigh to keep her from falling. Flug felt his hands get red from the soft flesh pressing against his own. He bit his lip and spat out a small curse as the girl whimpered about the water.

  
He felt an urge to throw her into the water overcome him, and with a small laugh he did just that. The scream coming from the girl was almost funny to him, but however he kept her down somehow, and her cries of pain sweetened the air.

  
_Payback._

  
Finally, she stopped whining, and she looked up at the man who was chuckling at her soured expression. He reached down and she gave a loud audible dsimay at his action. Flug was already flustered at having her too close in such a under dressed manner, and his mind was wandering in places he didn't want to think about. Flug wasn't always an evil scientist, he was a loving father to his creation 505 who was asleep in his bed. He was also a plane enthusiast, who collected planes and kept them in his shelf. Some nights he could hear the people within the plane crying for help, but soon died off after a week or two after they have either committed suicide or starved to death. He was caring when he wanted to, despite the rules keeping him at bay. There wasn't a rule of a villain taking care of something that relied on them, surely not...

  
Demencia and Flug always had a complicated relationship, one moment they worked together, making a powerful concoction of brains and power; other times they would fight until their bodies were about to give out. Flug knew she was a hassle, and it was always up to him to tame her like a lion on steroids. He began to wash her hair as she sat up in a fetal position. As his hands raked down and scrubbed every part of her hair, he grabbed soap and slowly ran his hands over her body. Flug wasn't even thinking of what he was doing, he was lost in his head of everything they really were. She was always picking on him for being a nerd, but every time she was stumped, even if it were just a cross word puzzle that a child would know, she came to Flug. He told her the solutions to why Black Hat would never accept her, and even then she never listened to him.

  
Before he knew it, he felt soft swells fill his palm perfectly, and as he came to, he heard Demencia let out a small huff. He looked down and met her eyes first, which conveyed complete annoyance, and as his confusion grew it was quickly resolved by looking down. His hands were perfectly cupping her breasts. He jumped back, his face red, and suddenly losing all control of his situation. He slipped on the water that had spilled after throwing her in the tub and fell on his back. Demencia cackled as the man thumped onto the floor pathetically.

  
She crawled out of the tub, and like a spider she hovered over him on her knees and hands, entrapping him into the floor.

  
"What was that Flugbug?" She said with a teasing manner, knowing Flug couldn't get out of this one.

  
"Dem! I swear, I-I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry," Flug was suddenly trying to apologize, knowing he had crossed a line.

  
Her eyes lowered sisterly, she had an idea, she knew Flug was awkward around girls, and with this knowledge she was willing to use Flug to get out of finishing her bath. Her face leaned forward, grabbing wrists and holding them above his head.

  
"Looks like the tables have turned, huh?"

  
Flug opened his eyes, he looked and skimmed over Demencia's figure. Her chest was a first sight, and then down to her thighs, and then up to her face. He jumped at how close she was, and he felt his body tense up, and blood rushing up and down his body. He couldn't stop himself from getting flustered and aroused. He tried to defy himself, he couldn't just let her win like this, he wasn't gonna just let a pair of tits get a win against a genius like him.

  
Even though, a virgin obviously was going to succumb to the ultimate power of boobs.

  
That wasn't the only thing that was coming.

  
Flug choked on his own thoughts and almost jumped up, this was getting too much for him, but before he could stop, her fingers were intertwined with his, and he could feel her cunt pushing against his groin. This thought suddenly made him go wild, Flug's mind was going haywire, his own hormones betraying him without a single thought.

  
"Dem, stop, get back in the tub, it was an accident, I don't want you like this, you're fucking gross," he said, trying to sound at least somewhat serious, but his bulge in his pants was going to betray him.

  
The way his shaft pressed against his jeans was painful, and Demencia was sneering at him with an almost sickening glint of morbid joy. Flug looked deeper into her eyes, there was a small sliver of arousal, and he leaned up, pushing her hands to now touch the floor. They were face to face, and he groaned as the stiffler in his pants demanded more than just a little tease. So many thought flooded his mind, all involving throwing this girl over the tub and going at it until he felt the sensation of unloading everything until ever part of her was twitching under him.

  
Demencia could sense the tension in his eyes, and she held his hands tighter, and she panted gently, "What're you lookin' at?"

  
Flug was almost baffled at how calmly she spoke, but he wanted to toy an reaction out of her calm manner.

  
"The girl I'm about to slam myself into," He said back, reflecting her tone.

  
It wasn't very effective.

  
Demencia was going to call his bluff, so she tilted her head, and closed her eyes with a soft giggle, "Oh yeah? I thought what you did was an accident, what's with that horndog glare?"

  
Flug didn't have time for this, his hands slithered over her body, they were shaking slightly. He wasn't entirely ready for this, and his anxiety creeped over his chest, he slipped off a glove, and then his other, and set them aside gently. Demencia felt the rough parts of his hands skim up her thigh, and to her ass. Trailing up to her neck, his thumb resting on the back of her jaw, his other hand holding her back.

  
"Demencia, don't tease me, you know what you're doing, I know what you're doing," he whispered.

  
"I know~" She said softly.

  
Every small squirm was hell to him, and looking at her was only causing his mind to fill with all the thoughts of her face contorted into pleasure, drooling as he stuck his thumb against her cheek, and skimming her soft tongue, feeling the flesh warm against his thumb and slick from saliva, and how he wanted that mouth around his-

  
No.

  
Flug felt his cock twitch in agony, he was going to torture himself like this.

  
Demencia moved her hand curiously to his jeans and unzipped them, and unbuttoned the tight button. His boxers with planes on them were pushing against his erection. This thin fabric was a pleasureful feeling, and it was now replaced with a damp slit that wrapped around his shaft. The torture was amplified, and Flug winced as he felt her rub softly against him.

  
His grasp on her neck tightened, and he let out a heavy breath as he bucked his hips forward. Demencia let out a soft moan, something almost too small to be her voice. He brought his thumb to skim her lip, and softly rub against her teeth, and her unhumanly sharp ones. Her mouth was warm, and her tongue was as soft as he thought it would be. The feeling of her tongue skimming teasingly was enough to get Flug to just cum then and there, but he took a deep breath and pushed her onto her back. He went back to holding her hands, pushing them down on the floor as their eyes met.

  
"Are you gonna finish what you started or do I have to save the day again?" Flug whispered softly, his voice a bit more deeper than it should have been.

  
Demencia couldn't speak, but she nodded softly, her wet hair stuck to her body, her nipples perked, and her legs wrapped around him tightly. Flug was now the one who had to tease her. He released his cock, and pressed it gently against her lips, she felt how wet she was, and instantly he felt his body tense up.

"Gently..."

  
"Gently? Flugbug, I don't do vanilla," She said with a pout.

  
"You want your first time to be rough?" He said with a soft annoyance, in movies the first time was always slow, and gentle, even if he hated her, and even with the sexual tension that they had, he wanted to at least have something sweet.

  
Who knows, maybe teaching her how to be gentle she'd be more gentle with him, but he highly doubted it. Flug sighed ad slowly moved his shaft against her clit, feeling the slick flesh rub flawlessly. He felt it reach right at the edge of his tip, making his back shudder as he looked down at her.

  
"Villains don't know gentle, or vanilla, Flug, they go rough and hard," she said with a small pout.

  
"Even a villain can be gentle, you idiot," he said with a growl.

  
"Says you, all you're doing is rubbing me," She whined again, making Flug groan loudly.

  
He pressed his shaft harder into her clit, he felt her opening softly contract in pleasure. After he felt a wave of more slick substance coat his shaft as he rubbed, he leaned forward and sighed gently.

  
"Let me show you what Black Hat does in your dreams," he rolled his eyes, and brought her hand to his lips, under his bag, he kissed her knuckles and the back of her hand. He tried to recall what they did in the movies, how they captured the gentle touches to be romantic. He kissed her palm and softly placed it on his cheek.

  
Demencia blushed deeply as Flug drew back, and let his warm breath softly his her hand, she could feel his little gasp as he moaned out. Dem couldn't help but buck her hips forward, she felt the warmth in her stomach twist with excitement, she was going to feel him inside her. Her plan was out the window, a lost thought within her mind with the flooded thoughts of different things filling her mind, She felt him slowly slip in, and how big he was compared to her. Filling her entirely as she squeaked aloud.

  
Flug wanted to be romantic about it, feeling the warmth in his chest, he wanted to just be soft. He hated this girl, who hit him, and beat him, called him names, and humiliated him. His mind rejected the romance, but he couldn't help himself, he was kissing her hand, down to her arm, and growling softly as his cock was fulling stimulated by the pulsing flesh tightly gripping him. She was more tight than he thought, he pushed her into the back of the tub, and forcing his shaft deep inside her until she couldn't fit anymore.

  
Long, slow strokes, pushing in and out, softly moaning out for each other, Dem and Flug so close they could almost kiss. Flug's hands now grabbing at her ass, tightly gropping it as he leaned forward and gently bit her neck. His teeth softly pushing in as she gasped aloud.

  
"Flug!"

  
"What?" He said softly, stopping.

 

"You're teeth are so sharp, you're going to leave a bruise!"

 

"Oh, sorry," he said and softly kissed her neck.

  
"You never told me you were the gentle type," she murmured softly towards him, holding him as he continued to gently fuck her against the tub.

 

There was a long pause and he smiled, pushing his lips against her jaw as she held onto him tightly, "You never told me about your cute side."

  
"Cute?" She said, looking at him. "What do you mean?"

  
"Everytime I hit right at your sweet spot you bite your lip, it's cute, and your moans, they're sweet as well."

  
She groaned and held him tighter, "Shut up and fuck me already before you ruin the moment, you already killed it with your gentleness"

  
Flug was already feeling himself get close, so he decided to give her a little surprise and he licked her collarbone and bit her breast as he slammed hard into her cunt. Feeling the sudden shock and her muscles tighten around him was almost heaven, he didn't stop to lavish the look of pure pleasure in her eyes. He let his tongue trail gently around her nipples as he continued to bite and suck. he felt himself pump in and out crazily. Demencia whimpering into his shoulder as she felt him quickly filling her, and harshly thrusting into her.

  
If she wanted rough, she would get it in the few last bits of nirvana she felt. His hands snaked around her neck and he rose up to meet her eyes, now looking at the ecstasy lighten up in her eyes, his hips smacking harshly against her hips.

  
"Is this what you wanted?" Flug said with a small gasp, trying to catch his breath.

  
"Y-Yes~! Finally~ Flug does something useful~!"

  
"Shut up," Flug said, and forced himself deeper inside her until every twitch was almost soaked up in pleasure.

  
He was close to finishing, he wanted to finish inside of her, but her knew that would end badly. He groaned softly and pulled out, he wanted her to finish first, at least give her something, but he pushed the head of his cock against her clit and rubbed around.

  
He watched her lips hug his tip, and the cute pink flesh softly move with him, and the small clit stand upright and push against him in excitement. He spread her lips open with his thumb and watched her twitch harshly. Flug loved this sight, he grinded on her harshly, until Dem was shaking and whimpering, telling Flug to slow down or else she'd finish.

  
"Savoring it?"

  
"N-No..."

  
"Dem, I'm the only person in this house who would fuck you," Flug said gently as he continued to throb, feeling his orgasm grasp at the edges of his being, threatening to rip him apart at the seams.  
"This is a pity fuck, you're lucky I even let you touch me," she said softly, whimpering as he continued to move.

  
"Yeah yeah, keep saying that when you cum on my dick," he mumbled out.

  
Dem felt her orgasm now coming hard against her, and with one little push, she cried out and bucked her hips upwards, softly grinding as she felt herself lose her mind. Flug watched her breast bounce happily as her orgasm ravished her body. He grasped them, pinching her nipples as he came as well, each load leaving him harshly. The warm substance was a welcoming feeling, spurting out happily as he watched her cunt and stomach now covered with his seed. He slammed inside her a few times to feel that cute little quake her cunt gave in response.

  
Flug panted softly and let her go, and she laid on the floor, almost asleep.

  
He smiled softly and picked her up, and began to wash her off, and dried her off. She was too tired to even respond, but when Flug was done, he put her in one of his shirts, and lied her in his bed, curling up behind her. She felt nice to hold, tucking his head into her neck. When she had her mouth shut she was actually decent, she didn't back talk or insult, she just lied there and mumbled quietly.

 

"Flug..."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You're a pervert."

  
He took it back, she was still herself, even when tired.

  
"Yeah yeah, tell me in the morning, lizard ass."


End file.
